Hermione's Choice
by Laurielove
Summary: At night, when our desires are released, the truth is revealed. Hermione wants more than she's getting in life, but what, and who, will it take to make her realise? Four chapters of mature content. HG/various men.
1. Chapter 1

**Long time no see, but it's so, so good to be back!**

**This is a story I wrote as a treat for my readers when I got to 500 likes on my facebook page. I asked for suggestions and they came up with such a mixture that I thought I'd try to combine as many as possible. Head over to Laurielove's facebook page to see what they wanted. Don't forget to give it a like for more news, updates and fun. **

**In other news, other me (Demelza Hart) has a new cowboy threesome out. My first real MMF (gay/bi) story and it's selling really well in the States. You Americans like your kinky cowboys, don't you. ;-) You'll find it on Amazon and elsewhere for a few pennies to download - Dust and Desire by Demelza Hart (link on my profile page.)**

**What you need to know about this story: It's finished and is four chapters long. Hermione is in her early 20s and is using contraception (let's clear that one up immediately). She's with Ron but her mind and body know she wants more, as you'll see. (Bonus points for spotting the nod to Daphne du Maurier.)**

**Beware - prepare to get dirty, there be filth ahead!**

* * *

Last night I dreamt I went to the Ministry again. I came upon it suddenly, the approach masked by statues of great wizards of the past.

Inside, it was deserted, and I wound my way through the familiar corridors, shining, gleaming, obsidian black and lustrous, yet distant to me.

I wandered on, through endless passages, losing myself yet knowing exactly where I was going, thinking I would never reach it, yet assured I would.

I came to a room, large, circular, empty save for three chairs placed concentrically near the middle. I turned fully, spinning to see all around. As I turned, the door through which I had come vanished. The room was fully enclosed with no entrance or exit.

'Ah, Miss Granger.'

I was called by my name, not Hermione, that did not seem right, and the person calling was not my boyfriend, nor any of my friends. No, I knew this voice: refined, clipped, each syllable dropped with precision. I should fear it, but I did not. It excited me. I turned; the source of the voice stood before me.

I regarded him with curiosity approaching awe. And it did not surprise or repulse me. He awed me, this man who had been my enemy, and I regarded him with wonder. He held himself as tall as ever, his back straight, his chin jutting up slightly so that his eyes cast downwards over me. There was no need for this; he was far taller than me anyway, significantly. Arrogance defined him, but he was so at ease with this perceived superiority that I admired him for it.

He did not move but remained looking at me, studying me. In reality I would run, but in my dream I stood and allowed it. No, I enjoyed it, for he was looking at me not with disdain, but with admiration. He liked what he saw, I could tell, and I, in turn, liked that.

At length he lowered his head slightly and his mouth, that dark, tight line, curled into a smile, not a broad smile, but an elegant smirk. 'You came,' he purred. For this man did indeed purr, with a voice as cat-like smooth as the blond hair which hung sleek and elegant about his head.

Still I did not speak. I did not know what I was there for, but I knew I was meant to be there, and that it was the right thing to do.

'We are here too, just as you asked,' he continued.

Just as I asked? Did I? And who was the 'we' he referred to? I could see only him – Malfoy.

'You chose unwisely, didn't you?'

What did he mean? I didn't understand, but then … I did.

Yes. I had chosen unwisely. I nodded.

'You regret it, don't you?'

I nodded again. My relationship … empty, soulless, dead. I could admit it here. I could admit it to him.

Lucius Malfoy approached, and, just as I recalled from the Department of Mysteries so many years before, cocked his head to the side, frowned with mock concern and crooned, 'I know.'

He was standing close to me now. The sheer magnificence of his physical presence was not unexpected and was welcome. I had anticipated it since that first time I had seen him in Flourish and Blotts all those years ago – the man I was not supposed to think of, the man I was destined to hate, the man I was destined not to find attractive in any way … and so I did.

I had only one emotion now as I stood in that dark, enclosing space: desire. The desire in dreams is so concentrated, so pure, that one has no option but to act on it. I stepped into him, my need to touch him so extreme I couldn't prevent it. Yet when I raised a hand he skilfully eluded me, stepping back and preventing any contact. He chided me with a light, teasing laugh. 'Now, now, Miss Granger, too hasty, too hasty. One must not rush these things. I am here for – various reasons, let's say – but partially as guide, as mentor, as Svengali. For you see, after your calamitous choice of partner, it has been decided to give you another chance. Or, rather, shall I say, another choice.'

Choice? I didn't need choice. I knew what I wanted. I stepped into him again and opened my mouth to speak.

'I want –'

He moved back from me again.

'No, Miss Granger. You will wait.'

Wait for what? All I wanted to see was standing before me. I was desperate to remove his clothing. My belly churned, my fingers itched to touch, but he remained out of reach. Lucius was still smirking. I stood in the dead centre of the room with him off to my right.

'Look,' he said, motioning with his hand behind me. I turned. There were now three people sitting in the chairs, three people who had influenced me, guided me, tormented me, befriended me, belittled me, taught me.

They sat, quite casually, each in the manner which best suited their personalities. One, leaning forward, grinning up at me under a mop of louche light curls; the next, sitting back, one leg folded over the other, eyeing me cautiously, as if unsure himself of my reaction; the third, sitting upright, arms resting on the chair, fingers steepled before him, his hard gaze unwavering and penetrating.

I knew them, I knew them so well, and suddenly, it was so obvious. I wanted them. Had I always wanted them? Wasn't that wrong? Wasn't that wicked? But no such feelings came to me. I felt only another surge of uncontrollable yearning and desire.

Lucius chuckled and his careful footsteps sounded close by, pacing behind as he spoke, half-whispering into my ears from his unseen position.

'There we are, Miss Granger. Choice. You know it now, don't you? You want them all, you should have had them, one by one, had them all when you had the chance. All of them infinitely more suitable than that mewling runt of a partner of yours.'

The insult barely registered. He spoke the truth and I knew it. It only stirred my heady lust more. I stared at the three men, and they stared back, their own desire apparent yet transmitted individually: One, clear and seductive; the next, calm but brooding; the last, irrepressible and aloof.

And then there remained him, still just out of reach. I could smell him, sense him as he continued to stalk behind, whispering his guiding words. 'There is no need to hurry. There is no need to choose yet, oh no. One should always sample what is on offer before making a final decision. But who first? Hmm? Who … first?'

I closed my eyes, swaying from the wave of need which had overtaken me. Never had my body been so in need of possession, of fulfilment. Saliva pooled on my tongue and my legs pressed instinctively together in a bid to ease the throb of lust prompting a drip, dripping of desire.

'You are a needy little thing, aren't you? I can feel it from here. Your lust is positively oozing from you. You must be patient. One at a time, Miss Granger, one at a time. We must not over-indulge, after all. Let's see … who shall it be?'

One of them stood up. Tight, sinuous limbs, taller than I remembered, piercing eyes amidst the high cheekbones and stubbled jaw.

_Yes. Oh, yes, now._

And we were suddenly alone. The absence of the others now didn't matter for I seemed to have all I wanted in front of me.

The perimeter of the room remained as it was, but all furniture had now disappeared. It was just him and me. He stepped up to me, his eyes dancing, that loose smile on his face.

'Hermione …'

'Sirius.'

I had adored him ever since that time I'd flown with him on the back of Buckbeak, ever since he'd entered my dreams, tormented and enigmatic. He had watched me grow, and now he was back, as real as I could remember.

'Alone at last,' he grinned. 'It's been a while.'

He had not lost his sardonic humour, even in dreams.

I wanted him as much as I'd just wanted Malfoy. Sirius reached over and took a lock of my hair, examining it as he twisted it around his fingers. 'So beautiful, Hermione. I shouldn't say really, should I, but I knew you'd be a beauty. I knew you'd be desired by all. I wondered if I'd ever have a chance. Couldn't believe it when you chose him. I would have shown you what life is about, Hermione, shown you what can be achieved, what can be felt. You know that, don't you?'

I nodded as his hand came up and cupped my face. His thumb stroked my cheek as he absorbed me with his gaze.

'I'd like to show you now. Will you let me?'

I met his eyes and nodded.

'Clever girl. Always such a clever girl. I'm about to make you cleverer in ways you can't imagine. Does that frighten you?'

He was ever closer now, leaning into me, one hand stroking my arm while he whispered into my ear. A frisson of exhilarated excitement ran through me, but I wasn't frightened. I was ready. I was ready at last. I shook my head.

'Perhaps you should be. I can be impulsive, you know that,' he said.

'I know that. I want that. I want you.'

He pulled back a little and his hand dropped to my waist. 'Do you? I like to hear that. Say it again.'

Fingers were undoing my jeans.

'I want you.'

'And again.'

Those same fingers were sliding down into my underwear. His eyes flared.

'Want you.'

'One more time.'

Down went the very tips until … there. Right there. _Yes, just that … oh God! Yes!_

'Oh God, I want you.'

His smile deepened and there was a flash of teeth in his triumph. 'So you do.' A single digit slid down through my most private place, right through it with ease. I was wet, so wet, embarrassingly wet, so soaked with lust that the slightest rub would send me over the edge. As he moved, he moaned, barely discernibly. 'Fuck, you need it, don't you?'

I nodded.

'Don't you worry, my girl, I'll give it to you. Fuck, you need to come. Quickly, I'm going to give you your first one quickly. Look at me.'

I opened my eyes quickly and locked with his.

'That's it, good, good. Feel it? Feel it building?'

Biting my lip, I nodded again. He exhaled a laugh of pleasure as his fingers became coated in my juices.

'Yes, yes, yes, you gorgeous thing.' He rubbed and circled, then pushed down through the tender, damp flesh to find my opening. Curling one finger under, he worked it inside me. With furrowed brows, he pushed it as high as he could. 'Tight. Gods, you are incredible.'

I flushed pink at his words. Ron had never spoken to me like this on the few occasions we'd done anything. In, out, sleep. That was usually how it went.

And now this.

I lived for that one finger bringing such sensation out of me. Dipping, driving, prodding, rubbing, it returned time and again to my clit, swelling it, making it cry out for its perfect attention.

My breath caught and my mouth opened. Pleasure poised itself and then came rushing through me as his finger rubbed hard and round, round and round, grazing the tender nub, nuzzling the flesh around it. God, it rushed through. I threw back my head and wailed. Sirius laughed aloud and carried on rubbing. It went on. I shook, I shuddered, I held onto him to remain upright.

When it finished my knees buckled and he held me under the arms to guide me back. I fell onto a bed – where had it come from? – and lay back. He was over me, pulling down my skirt, lifting off my top. My clothes fell away and I was naked.

'Merlin, I can't wait to be inside that,' he said. Should I be offended? I wasn't. I spread my legs, arched my back, brought a hand to a breast to proffer it to him.

'Fill me, fuck me, fuck me hard.'

Had I said that? It was my voice. He chuckled as he tore at his own clothes, tossing them aside in his haste. 'Oh, don't worry, I will.'

His torso was lean but muscled. Tattoos adorned it. He reached for the leather trousers clinging to his snake-like hips and pushed down. He sprung out immediately, hard and long. I craved it. I longed for it. My body would surely disintegrate without it.

He leaned over me, holding his cock in his right hand, his breath coming hard and fast.

'I've wanted this for too long, Hermione. Lift your legs up, bend your knees.' I did so. 'Hard, you said? I'll give you hard.'

And he did. Hard, thick and fast, he filled me, straight in, driving through my body in one powering thrust. His head was back, his neck strained.

'Fuck!' he yelled. He pulled back instantly, almost fully out, then plunged back in, as hard as before, filling me and fucking me. 'Yes, that's it! That is what I've wanted, what you've needed. You feel that? Hey?'

How could I not? He pulled out then pushed back in, long, pile-driving thrusts on each occasion. His brow was beaded with sweat, heat radiated from his body. He braced himself with strong arms and continued to fuck me brutally, never hesitating, never slowing.

I felt it all as if I was more alive than ever, every plunge and thrust and ounce of flesh. Sirius' face twisted as he neared the end, but just then he reached down and found my clit again. 'Gods, Hermione, I can't stop, I can't hold on. So good, so fucking good!'

He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned out his ecstasy as he came, pouring himself into me. I followed soon after, my second climax as strong as the first, and I met his groan with a mewl of pleasure, stifling it against my fist.

He stayed in me while he recovered, eyes closed, breathing hard, but soon pulled out and rolled to the side, still panting heavily. After a time he turned to look at me and smiled. I smiled back. He stared in wonder for a time and his smile turned into a laugh. 'Well, that was bloody worth it!' he grinned. 'We should do this more often.'

I shuffled over to lie with my head on his chest and he threw a hand around my shoulder.

I think I closed my eyes. Can one fall asleep in one's sleep? I drifted off, I drifted away, I don't know how long. When I woke up, I knew I had to stand up. My clothes were on again, the bed was gone.

'Miss Granger, welcome back. I trust that was satisfactory? More than satisfactory, I should imagine.'

I turned. Lucius Malfoy stood beside me again, one cool eyebrow cocked, one corner of his mouth ticked up.

I didn't answer, but allowed my upper teeth to sink a little into my lower lip, dragging on it. I could still taste Sirius. I was ready to taste more.

'I did say this was about choice. We haven't finished yet. Shall we carry on?'

I nodded.

'I thought you'd agree. I wonder who'll be next. Let's find out, shall we?' Lucius raised and hand and snapped his fingers.

* * *

**More very soon, dodgy wifi allowing. **

**Reviews are very welcome, as always, both here and on Amazon for any Demelza stories you might have read. They are vital for a writer's confidence and reputation. Please take a moment to tap something out if you can. Don't assume someone else will do it - they probably won't! :-( Thank you!**

**Back to Hermione's dream ... I wonder who's next? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your wonderful response to the first chapter. Just to clear up - I mentioned 'louche light curls' which I think was interpreted in some cases as meaning blond. I meant light as in loose, not heavy. The man being referred to was Sirius. There's no blond curly haired wizard awaiting Hermione. (unless Lucius is getting in touch with his inner perm ... eek!) ;-)**

**Anyway, onwards. Enjoy. LL x**

* * *

Time passed, I knew that. Dream time. It could have been seconds, it could have been hours. I knew when it was right to open them again, and when I did I was refreshed and clean.

The room seemed empty, and a tug of disappointment took hold. Where had they all gone? Sirius? Lucius? The others?

But then there was a slight cough behind me. I turned. A man – the one who had been in the second chair – was standing there, hands in pockets, head angled down, looking at me gently through long lashes. Such long lashes. I'd always adored his lashes.

'Hello,' he said, as softly as ever.

'Hi,' I replied, finding my voice.

'Nice to see you again,' he continued, as if we'd bumped into each other in the street. I nodded. He stood a little awkwardly, his clothes hanging limply off his lean frame, his hair thick and unbrushed. I didn't mind. It was as appealing as ever. I'd always liked him. No, more than that, although I had worked hard to ignore it. It seemed I didn't need to ignore it anymore.

'Are you surprised I'm here?' he asked.

'No, Remus.'

He exhaled a soft laugh. 'We kept it hidden well, didn't we?'

'What?'

'This. Us. I wouldn't be here if there wasn't some mutual …' He removed one hand from his pocket and waved it between us.

We looked at each other, and it was comfortable. I took a step towards him, coming right up close.

'How long have you …?' I couldn't finish.

'Fancied you?'

I nodded.

He shrugged. 'Longer than is probably respectable. You?'

'From the first moment I saw you on the train.'

He cast his eyes down and smirked, embarrassed. 'You were very young then.'

'Old enough to know what I liked.'

He raised a hand briefly to emphasise his words. 'I'd like to point out that I did officially wait until you were 18. I knew you were going to be beautiful, but I tend not to go after my students. That would be a little too complicated for my liking and rather dubious.' He chuckled softly and looked at the floor.

'Nothing helps a lesson go better than having a crush on your teacher.'

'A crush?'

'Hmm.'

His mouth turned down in doubting contemplation. 'Can't imagine anyone having a crush on me.'

I moved closer and looked up into him. 'Can you imagine it now?'

His mouth ticked into a smile and he nodded slowly. 'I'm a complicated man, Hermione.'

'I'd like to find out. Will you let me try? I'd like to try.'

My hands had slid around his neck and were gently tugging him towards me. He let me carry on.

Despite me guiding this, once our mouths met, it was him who kissed me, remarkably sure and firm. He moved his lips over mine and soon enough it was his hands cupping my head and holding me against him. For this thoughtful, introspective man to be so suddenly assertive sent a rush of pleasure careening through me. He began undoing my shirt, all the while kissing me, sometimes soft and whispering, sometimes deep and possessive. My stomach churned with desire and I moaned into his mouth. Soon my shirt was fluttering open and large hands were smoothing over my waist.

'Warm, Hermione. Soft and warm,' he hummed, dropping his head to nuzzle at my neck. I bared it for him, head back, holding him upon me as he kissed and nipped the perfect pressure point. I barely noticed as my shirt was slipped from my shoulders and my bra undone. I was naked from the top up in front of Remus Lupin and it was fabulous.

'Merlin, you're a sight for sore eyes.' With that, he dropped his head to my left breast and immediately attached himself to the nipple. At first he licked and kissed, but then his need grew greater and he closed his mouth around it and sucked, hard, pulling and tugging at the distending bundle of flesh, trilling over it with his tongue, laving it, biting … I gasped when I felt his teeth closing down but he didn't stop. He found the other in his fingers and pinched, remarkably hard. A flash of desire rushed to my belly and caused me to press against him. I came across his arousal, hard and full, and didn't move away from it. This made him double his efforts at my breasts, sucking and pinching so hard it hurt, but this was glorious hurt.

Remus was a man of contradictions and if he wanted to exact them on me, I would let him. Lust was swimming through my mind, only enhanced by the pangs of pain coursing through me. I wanted him. I wanted more. My mouth was wet with desire; my fingers reached for his trousers and undid them nimbly, certain in their goal. Before I knew it, I'd tugged out of his hold and slid to my knees.

'Yes, yes,' he groaned, tugging his cock out of his clothing, not questioning what I was about to do.

I glanced up. His eyes were glazed as he guided his cock towards my mouth. Perhaps his assertiveness surprised me, but I was only turned on more. He knew what he wanted; he wanted me.

'Gods, I've needed this,' he slurred.

I glanced up and opened my mouth wide before closing it around the head and immediately sinking down. He expelled a groan with a forced grunt to launch it, as much of a turn on for me as the flesh now sitting expectantly in my mouth.

I paused, enjoying the sense of anticipation. One hand was on his thigh and I could feel the muscles tight and lean, primed for pleasure. I ran over the slit with my tongue and a shudder passed through Remus. Then again. He whined. I sucked, starting as low as I dared before dragging my lips back over him.

'Oh yesss!' Remus' head was back, and that sense of abandon men have when being sucked off transmitted to me and gave me added momentum. I curled my fingers almost indulgently around the shaft and sucked hard like it was a lollipop. My hand tightened and pumped.

'Hermione, oh gods, Hermione, this is what I have dreamed of.'

I was dreaming, wasn't I? Would this be real? Could it be? It felt real and I wanted it with a heightened sense of what was right.

I worked him with my mouth, relishing the feel of him, tonguing and tasting him while my hand twisted its way around the root of his hard cock.

I would have continued, mouth fucking him until he released onto my tongue, but he took hold of my hair, and with a juddering gasp of desperation, pulled me off him. 'So good, so good, but I don't want to come in you like this. Need to be inside you properly. Turn around.'

I stood up, expecting to be guided over to the bed, but a glance around revealed there was no bed. The chamber was bare. Even the chairs had gone.

'Turn around,' he repeated, as stern as I'd heard him. His new found conviction did nothing to deter me. In fact, I responded instantly, turning away from him and awaiting more instruction.

'Clothes off.'

I hurried to remove my knickers and skirt. When I was naked he spoke again.

'Down. Hands and knees.'

A rush of desire left me as my insides coiled. I liked this Remus. I knew the one, the one he kept hidden if he could, the one who manifested himself in animal form once a month. Remus was still very much human, but there were certain times when instinct could not be suppressed. Now was one of them.

I daren't look behind me. Being in this man's hands, at his mercy, brought a longing I rarely experienced and adored when I did. I was so in control, never wanted to lose that sense of my own direction, but for once I welcomed the reversal. I felt hands on my hips, large, powerful hands. I was pulled back roughly with a grunt. Before I drew my next breath he was inside me.

He didn't push in gently, testing the limits of a new lover. He powered in, fully, thrusting the length of his cock deep inside my pussy, which welcomed him despite the sudden intrusion. Remus had stopped speaking, I noticed, and his sounds came instead in groans and rumbling pants. His grip was strong, almost claw-like. I felt the bruises forming already. He pulled out then pushed through again before I could adjust. And again, hitting my g-spot perfectly on each fuck forward.

I must have moaned, although I wasn't aware, as he chuckled a little and asked, 'Do you like that?'

'Yes,' I slurred, turning my head to the side and pushing back for more. He obliged by driving into me so hard I was pushed down flat. Immediately he pulled me up again.

'Of course you do. You like it, you want it and you need it. Raw passion, Hermione. This is real, this is what it's about. Feel it? Huh? Feel me?'

I could feel nothing but him. We would not last long like this; the air sang with the fizzing intensity of our coupling.

I reached under me to find my clit and rubbed it hard while he continued to pound through me. I was given no respite, no time to regret or reconsider. I was going to come as hard as I could, and he knew it.

'That's it, that's it,' he said through gritted teeth. 'Come on, come on.'

There. Just like that. Just sweet to start with, starting with a little spark deep inside, which I tried to cling onto for as long as possible – that blissful moment when you know you are coming but before it breaks. But it did break and it billowed long and full over me, propelled through me with a cry of pure pleasure.

When he heard it and felt it, Remus laughed again, not a wry chuckle this time, but a full-throated laugh of triumph. He went at me harder than ever, plunging his cock deep and hard as if trying to annihilate himself inside me. He came soon after. He went quiet at first, but then I heard it, almost unearthly – a howl as he exploded inside me, hot and plentiful.

We didn't move. It was some time before we spoke. I wondered if he'd be taken from me by my dream, but he remained. We both collapsed to the floor but he managed to stay inside me. I felt fingers stroking my hair and heard him whispering, 'Beautiful girl, beautiful brilliant girl, thank you.'

I closed my eyes again, muttering my own, 'Thank you.'

And again, time passed.

'Miss Granger, Miss Granger.'

The other voice was calling me, that voice that occasionally lilted higher than its natural tone dictated, especially when aggrieved. I opened my eyes quickly. Lucius Malfoy was there again, Remus was nowhere to be seen.

Lucius had that faint smile on his face, the one that could have been admiration, could have been scorn. I could never be sure.

'Miss Granger, time to move on. You are needed, and you need.'

My mind was still blurry from my last encounter and it would take some time before I understood exactly what he meant, but I didn't question him.

'Miss Granger, you are ready ... and so is he.'

He was right; I was ready. I was thinking ahead, moving on. I remembered who had been sitting in the third chair, and my heart beat that little bit faster at the mere idea of him. It always had, but not always with excitement – intimidation perhaps, fear even. What made it beat so quickly now? The same, maybe, but it was now certainly mixed with something else.

'There is one person left to see you, Miss Granger.'

'Apart from you?' I asked.

He smirked. 'I'm already here. I'm always here.'

'Have you been watching?'

'Watching what?'

'You know what.'

'Would you like me to?'

I didn't answer. His smirk deepened.

'Curiouser and curiouser.' Lucius raised his fingers and snapped.

I found myself turned around. I knew he was no longer visible to me, but somebody was.

That somebody sat before me, elbows resting on the arms of his chair, the fingertips of each hand touching their counterpart. Large, dark eyes, almost black, were staring directly at me, assessing me it seemed, just as they had always done.

'And here you are,' he said. 'You have kept me waiting, but then I would expect little more from you, Miss Granger.'

* * *

**Mwa ha ha. Ooh, the next one's good, but I'll give you some time to linger on that encounter with Remus first. I've always had such a soft spot for him.**

**Hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Two more to go. LL x**


	3. Chapter 3

The man was looking up at me with the same hard, black expression he had always had. It had at times terrified me, angered me or intrigued me. Now it made me want him. Was I not satisfied? The two previous encounters seemed almost like a pre-amble to this. I had never felt more sexually alive, never more empty. The ache for sexual fulfilment is felt more palpably than ever in your dreams. But I held my ground, knowing that whatever course this would take would be the right one.

Severus Snape continued to stare up at me, his gaze unwavering, as if he was directing an arrow into its target. I didn't speak. I could feel my desire bursting from me, making my clit throb and my pussy ache. How had he achieved this? I had to stifle a sob. At last, as if deigning to release his thoughts, he spoke, deep and mellifluous, and still able to draw a shiver from me.

'I used to wonder about you, Miss Granger. What made you tick? I concluded that it was your resolute determination to remain in control, or at least to be seen to be in control. You can't bear not to be top of the pile, can you? Victorious in all you try.'

I gave him no response. He didn't flicker; he clearly was not expecting one.

'What was it like on those few times you did fail? When you came second? Was it like a deep rooted ache in the gut, a niggling itch that wouldn't go away? You would sulk, wouldn't you? Resent the world for denying you your birth right of superiority. I know the type well.' He sneered.

Through the lust, he still kindled my temper. 'I was never like that.'

'Are you so sure? They all say that, the so-called alpha set. Success comes so easily that it becomes second nature, pre-ordained, a right, and woe betide anyone who gets in the way.'

'I never gained success at the expense of others. I'm not like that.'

'You fought hard to retain the upper hand when it was denied you, I'll give you that. I confess to a sneaking admiration for your resolve, however much it irked me.'

Admiration? Had he really just said that? Snape admired me?

'Professor …' I started.

He smirked. 'Still you address me correctly. Always so precise, Miss Granger.'

'That is who you are to me.'

'Am I?'

'Yes, just as I remain Miss Granger to you.'

His mouth turned downwards slightly as he considered my words. 'It seems … appropriate.'

'Appropriate for what?'

He moved his stare back to me. 'For what will happen.'

Oh God, despite the frisson of animosity between us, or because of it, I wanted him. His voice snaked its way around me, compelling me to desire all of him, to reveal him, feel him, let him take me.

'What will happen?' I asked, daring an answer.

The smirk disappeared and he fixed me again with that penetrating stare. 'Don't fool yourself or me, Miss Granger. Your breath is rapid, your face flushed, your lips full. This is not a sudden thing, although I am sure you will try to convince yourself it is. You have wanted this for years, from the first time your unformed adolescent yearnings whispered to you in the dark of night, teasing you with memories of the day – a look in class, a word in the corridor, a touch of clothing. I am not a fool, Miss Granger ... nor am I immune.'

'Immune to what?'

'To my own needs.' My heart quickened. 'But I am not depraved. Many beautiful young creatures pass through Hogwarts. As a teacher one must place oneself beyond natural desires. With pupils in your charge, no matter their legal age, you distance yourself, you regard them merely as academic commodities. I took pride in my ability to do that. Until you.'

He paused to let me take in the full magnitude of what he had said.

'Me?'

'I … noticed you. Not until you were well over the age of consent, have no fear, but that self-censorship I was so skilled at failed in your case. Not that you would have known it. I would never have acted on it, despite our mutual … wants. No, that would not have been right. But here ... now …'

'Yes.' I gave him my consent and intent suddenly and immediately.

One dark eyebrow cocked. 'What?'

'I want it. So much. I want it so much it hurts.'

He didn't respond but merely watched me, letting me stand there and wait. Then, eventually, his fingers still meeting each other before him, he allowed himself a little downward look at my hips.

'Raise your skirt.'

I was taken aback by the sudden switch, but the erotic power in the air was so dizzying I took hold of my skirt and pulled it up. His eyes flittered to my legs as they were revealed. 'Remove your underwear.'

My fingers fumbled for the band of my knickers and I pushed them down quickly.

'Step closer.'

I took a step in so that I was standing directly in front of him. He leaned forward slightly and brought his hand between my legs. He remained looking straight at me. I held his gaze. He didn't delay. His forefinger and middle finger found my sex, and it was wet with my lust for him. He slid the fingers fully along, coating them in my seeping juices, rubbing back and forth. I couldn't help but give at the knees to feel it even more.

'Who would have thought it? Miss Hermione Granger, academic princess, war hero, bright young thing … and greedy little slut.'

His final word, emphasised with precise conviction should have cut me through, should have compelled me to pull away. They didn't. They made my cunt twist and cry out for more. I tried to angle myself to work him inside me. He gave a slight chuckle and seemed to read me, as the two fingers pushed up into my welcoming pussy. Professor Snape's palm was pressed hard against my outer lips while his fingers were jammed as deep as possible up in my cunt. I bit my lip and let a little mewl out, but still held his eyes.

'Hungry for it, aren't you?'

I nodded.

'You've got a tight cunt, tight but unfeasibly wet. Gods, you're the wettest thing, but it's not enough, is it?'

'I shook my head.

'More, hm?'

'Yes.'

'Well, you were never one for not going for what you wanted. You know what you want. Take it.'

His fingers were suddenly out of me and I was instantly so empty that I stumbled forward. He did nothing to steady me but sat quite calmly again and glanced briefly down to his groin where his trousers, visible under the parted end of his frock coat, were clearly tented.

My hands were as greedy as my cunt. I leaned over and skittered for his buttons. I couldn't be quick enough and moaned with frustration. He gave a throated laugh but did nothing to help me. But suddenly I saw flesh: flesh, round and full, desperate for freedom and attention. I reached in avidly and eased it out of the gap. My eyes widened.

'Don't stop, Miss Granger. It's what you want, isn't it?'

It was, but for a moment, even in my dream, I was fearful. I would be stretched. Perhaps I would be broken. Broken by this man again.

'Straddle me. Sit on it. Now.'

His words, deep, rich and imperative. I would not argue. In any case, they were a mirror of my own intentions.

I shuffled forward and lifted one leg over him. Then, bracing myself with one hand on his shoulders, relishing the feel of them and the black material encasing them, I lowered myself, holding my pussy lips apart with my other hand.

The head of his cock alone stretched me, but Merlin it was wonderful. I wanted it, wanted the stretch, the burn, the feeling of being impaled on him. I sank down further and let his rigid cock push through my parting cunt.

Now it was his eyes that flared. He said nothing, but his mouth opened and a hiss of air whispered out. Surely he was in fully? I glanced down. An inch of cock remained visible.

'More,' he said, dark and low.

My body didn't resist, or couldn't. It took him. It took all of him and I was fuller than ever before. Stretched. I sat impaled on Snape, his cock rooting me to him.

His hands at last moved and gripped me, hard. Those long, accusing fingers were clasping me so tightly they hurt. I winced a little. He tightened his grip. Snape opened his mouth as if to speak but now words came. His Adam's apple lurched and his eyes narrowed. His hands then drew me up. I did so, now leaning heavily on both his shoulders, locked in his eyes. The ridge of his cockhead dragged sweetly through my pussy as it withdrew and made me smile with the vivid sensation of it. I rose up until only the tip remained for safety, ready to lead the way back into me.

'Down,' he said. 'Slowly.'

I did so, agonisingly slowly, so slow my movement was barely perceptible. But that was right. We wanted to feel it forever, absorb every single millimetre of encroachment, of cock sinking through cunt.

'You fill me perfectly,' I breathed out.

'Did you expect otherwise?'

I shook my head and pulled up again, leaning back to feel him even more. This way he nudged against my g-spot. My eyelids fluttered shut and I moaned, rocking and undulating my body along him, while my fingers found my clit and worked it.

'I asked you a question. Did you expect otherwise?'

'No. I knew it. I wanted it. Wanted this. Wanted you to –'

'To what?'

'To fuck me.'

'Say it again.'

'I wanted you to fuck me, Professor.'

'And like all you do, you're rather good at it. A good little scholar, a good little warrior … and a perfect fuck.'

'What am I, sir?'

'The perfect fuck, Miss Granger.' I was bucking along him now. Our eyes still met, our ragged breaths collided between us. 'The perfect fuck.'

'Fuck me forever, sir.'

'Would you like that? My cock in you forever, stuffed in you, fucking you?'

'Uh huh.' My eyelids closed at last. Pleasure was set to take me; I could only give myself to it. I whined and rocked on him, rising off high before plunging down to feel the length of him impale me time and again. We were like two demons, locked in some ritualistic battle to draw out each other's souls. He was groaning now, his groans as low and rich as the timbre of his voice, rough in his throat.

'Now. Now!' he exclaimed suddenly, and as his eyes rolled back in his head and the vein in his neck pulsed, it propelled me to my own orgasm. I came so hard I was momentarily blinded. I gasped in air open-mouthed. My come was so powerful it almost hurt but couldn't. But it rocketed through the length of my body, pinning me to him as completely as I was pinned on his cock, which twitched inside me, releasing burst after burst of his seed.

Like the others, we didn't speak after. I had meant what I said: I didn't want him to leave me.

I slumped over him and almost wept when I felt a hand hold my head and stroke.

After what could have been hours or seconds, I pulled back and smiled at him. For a moment I thought he'd smile back, but it was as elusive as ever. 'Success, Miss Granger. It comes in many ways. Even in death.'

And I knew that he was going. I closed my eyes, not wanting it to end, but there was an immediate change. I knew I was empty again and I knew I was standing up.

There were footsteps behind me. 'There we are, Miss Granger. I trust you have enjoyed a pleasant time.'

The chairs were still there, but now empty. Sirius. Remus. Severus. Did I have to choose? How could I possibly? And this was not real. This was a dream … wasn't it?

I turned to Malfoy. 'What happens now? You said I have a choice.'

Lucius took a step closer. 'You do.'

'Those three … how can I choose between them?'

'You cannot.'

'What?'

'You know in your heart you cannot. Not only do you not wish to, it is not possible, is it?'

He was right. I did know it. I shook my head in concurrence. 'So, what's the purpose of this?'

'Open your eyes, Miss Granger.'

'They are open. They're always open.'

'Not always. In so much you have been blind. But perhaps this has made you see sense, made you realise what can be, what can be lived, experienced, shared and felt.'

'You said I had a choice.'

'You do.'

'But … I don't understand.'

Lucius stepped even closer, so close I could smell his cologne, see the fine weave of his jacket, discern each fleck of green in his grey eyes. He was the most alive of them all. Again, I felt it. Always with him, potent and vivid.

'You choose now, Miss Granger, to go forward or to go back. We could close this little act now, drop the curtain, turn off the lights, and return to normality, as you would call it.'

'Or?'

'We continue for a final scene … and who knows where we go from there.'

'But this is a dream; this isn't real. None of this has been real.'

'Are you so sure?'

I nodded, but felt no conviction behind it. 'I don't know … I don't know anymore.'

'Oh, I think you do, you simply have to wake up to it. It's entirely up to you. The choice is yours, Miss Granger.'

I turned away from him. The door through which I'd come was there again, open, leading out to the Ministry, out to reality.

I barely thought of the choice. I knew and I would not falter.

I turned back to Lucius and stepped into him. My brown eyes connected with his grey ones. 'I've made my choice.'

'Is it the right one?'

'Yes. Do I say it aloud?'

'No. I know what you want. I know what you need.'

I nodded, still looking at him. Lucius raised his hand and, for a final time, snapped his fingers.

In the next instant, I was back in my bed, awake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the lovely comments and reviews for this story. Like I said, it started out as a way of incorporating the many and diverse wishes of my readers on my facebook page, hence the many different situations. I enjoyed trying to make them work. Anyway, here's the last chapter; I hope it draws things together. I had a great time writing it, as you can imagine!**

**And thanks to those who support me as Demelza Hart. (Don't forget the Amazon reviews! ;-) )**

**Anyway ... Hermione's awake ... but one person seems to have been left out of her encounters ...**

* * *

I usually like to lie in bed for at least quarter of an hour before I get up. Not today. As soon as I awoke from my dream, I threw back the covers and leapt up. I knew what I had to do.

After showering, I reached for my phone. Only then did a moment of doubt run through my mind. Not doubt so much as guilt. But one must never confuse habit with devotion. Too many fatal relationships persist (and die) that way.

I rang his number. He was in Scotland, training. He'd be awake for a change.

'Hi, Mione,' he answered, sleep still heavy in his voice. Only just awake then.

'Ron, hello.'

'Something the matter?' He yawned.

'Not anymore.'

'What's up?' Another yawn.

I barely paused. 'It's not working, is it?'

'What? Is the loo playing up again?'

'No. We're not working. You and me.'

Silence.

'Did you hear me?' I tried again.

'Err … What did you just say?' I could hear the confusion fighting with his sleep addled mind.

'You and me. We're not right for each other. We never were really. We both know it. It became an expectation as much as anything – expected by our friends, expected by us. We can't live our lives like that.'

'Fucking hell, Mione, what the hell are you saying this now for?' The panic in his voice was more indignation than shock. He resented having to deal with it just after being woken up. I continued, more determined than ever. _If it were done when 'tis done, then 'twere well. It were done quickly_. as Lady Macbeth would say.

'You agree, don't you? I can tell you do. I know you've been tempted to stray, perhaps you have already.'

'Look, bloody hell, calm down.'

'I'm perfectly calm.' (I was.)

'Look, for fuck's sake … look ... Umm … I'm back in a couple of days, we'll talk then.'

'Okay, fine, yes, we can talk, but that won't change anything. Let's call it a day.'

'You can't do it like this! I mean, I haven't even had breakfast yet!'

'Why can't I? I think a short, sharp break is easier, don't you?'

Silence.

'Maybe.'

'Good, you agree. We've barely see each other anyway; it's getting ridiculous.'

'Hermione, I'm not some dog-eared book you can just chuck away.'

'I'm not chucking you, Ron, I'm making us both realise we've run our natural course.'

'Well … maybe.'

'Stop saying maybe. You know I'm right.'

I could almost hear him shrug down the phone. 'S'pose.'

'Look, we'll talk when you're back. I have to go. See you soon.'

I hung up.

Shit. What a bitch. Had to be done though. There were rumours Ron had been seeing Pansy Parkinson (yes, can you believe it?) It took me aback that I wasn't that bothered when I first heard – I was glad of it now. I knew I'd shocked him, but I could never stand protracted endings.

Now for the next part. This could take a while.

In fact, the opportunity presented itself within the week.

Ron and I had our talk. It eased my conscience as much as anything. By the time he returned, he'd reconciled himself to things and agreed fully. I could almost see the weight lifted from his shoulders. We'd remain friends; we'd still be there for each other, but now we didn't have the burden of emotional and sexual (such as it was) dependency, which neither had wanted for so long.

The following Friday I was in Diagon Alley, in Flourish and Blotts. It hadn't changed, not in all the years I'd known it. I could have been 11 or 12 and looking for text books at the start of another Hogwarts term again.

And suddenly, as if indeed it was 10 years earlier, I heard a voice. It was the voice in my dream, the voice I couldn't get out of my head.

The voice of Lucius Malfoy.

He was arguing with the shop keeper over the price of a book. I observed him for a while from behind a case. He was dressed as he had been in my dream; his voice lilted in the same way, his eyes bore down anyone who defied him. He won the argument and stepped away from the counter with a smirk of victory.

I stepped forward.

'Good morning, Mr Malfoy.'

He registered only brief surprise that I had addressed him so courteously. His eyes then swept the length of my body before returning to look directly into me.

'Miss Granger, an unexpected pleasure.' His mouth curled up in sardonic satisfaction.

'Is it?'

'What?'

'A pleasure?'

He inclined his head in mock deference. 'Always.'

'Liar.'

He gave a little chuckle. 'Well, one is allowed to … adapt, shall we say. It's a new world, Miss Granger, and, I must say … seeing you is indeed … pleasurable.'

He rolled the last word on his tongue, succulently and tangibly, once again letting his eyes linger on my body, not enough to make me uncomfortable, only enough to make my insides prance as wildly as they had in my sleep.

'Mr Malfoy, I was wondering … would you like to go for a coffee?'

His eyebrows quirked up. 'Wondering? You've been talking to me for all of 30 seconds, Miss Granger. You can't have been wondering for long.'

'Oh, I have. All night, in fact.'

'Really?'

'Hm.'

'Goodness.' His mouth ticked at the corner, the hint of a smirk. 'Well then, I would say coffee is a very good idea indeed.'

The final act was proceeding very well.

'The Leaky Cauldron? Somewhere else?' I suggested.

'Possibly … but perhaps somewhere …' He looked down at me from his impressive height and let the smirk take full hold. '… more intimate?'

I mirrored his smile. 'Where do you suggest?'

'My house.'

'Malfoy Manor?'

'I'm sure you remember it, Miss Granger.'

'How could I forget?'

'Draco, as you know, lives and works in London now, and my wife – or should I say ex-wife – moved out several years ago. We shall be, let me assure you, entirely alone.'

'I'm not sure that's a good thing, Mr Malfoy,' I teased.

He stepped into me and I had to rein myself in not to jump into him there and then and press my lust hard against him. Malfoy held my gaze. 'Oh … I think you are. I think you know exactly what you want, Miss Granger.'

'Perhaps you should call me Hermione.'

'Perhaps. I shall call you what I want.'

'You're still an imperious bastard, aren't you?'

He merely smiled in reply before asking, 'How are you with apparation?'

'Outstanding.'

'I would expect no less.' With that he turned to leave. I followed. Malfoy walked around the back of the shop into a small, private courtyard.

When we were concealed from prying eyes, I found myself entwined swiftly and strongly in his arms. My heart thudded in my chest, beating against his. I looked up into the deepest grey and saw only certainty and desire reflecting mine.

In the next instant I felt my stomach being pulled from me and we were hurled on the brief but chaotic whirlwind of confusion of apparation.

The next moment I stood, clasping him tightly for support. My breath had been stolen and I gasped to recover it. Slowly, I glanced about. I had been here before and I dared the memories to come back and hound me, but they did not. All I wanted was right here in front of me, tall and elegant and with the promise of pure dirty pleasure.

'Welcome to my home, Miss Granger.'

'You didn't say that last time.'

'I didn't say much last time, as I recall.' He motioned his hand towards a doorway. 'Come, this way.' I went ahead of him and into a well-proportioned but not intimidatingly large living room of some kind. Sofas lay about, paintings, lamps, books. It could have been the drawing room of any elegant home, not one of a former death eater. I hadn't remembered the manor like this.

'Coffee, you said?'

I turned back to him. 'You know I'm not here for coffee.'

'Tea then?' he smirked. 'After all, you have a choice … Hermione.'

'I've chosen.'

'You seem certain.'

'I am.'

'And what makes you so sure?'

'I had a dream.'

'We all have dreams.'

'This one seemed very real. You were in it.'

'Me?'

'Yes.'

'But I woke up before …'

'Before what?'

'Before I made my final choice. So I'm making it now.'

And I stood in Lucius Malfoy's drawing room and undid my blouse, one button at a time. He stood and watched, not blinking, his eyes staring fixedly at the sight revealed to him. I let the blouse flutter to the ground and immediately reached around for my bra. I unhooked it nimbly and let it too drop. My skirt followed, and soon my shoes, tights, and finally my knickers were abandoned. I stood before him entirely naked.

I held my head high, rejoicing in my new found liberty, relishing the feel of cool air playing around my skin. My nipples stood out, hard and pink.

Malfoy's expression had changed from stern superiority to open awe. He couldn't take his eyes off me, but at last stepped in and lifted his hand to cup my face. Slowly, he leaned in, and softly and tenderly, kissed me. If I had had any doubts, they melted away in that instant. I kissed back, gently at first, moving my lips under his, gradually opening them and letting his tongue slip silently in to discover me. He didn't touch me at first, but at last I felt hands on my back, just the finger tips at first, but then large, warm palms pressing in on me, sliding down each side of my spine to my backside, cupping the globes he found there, pulling me against him. It didn't take long for our lust to shift, to take on a new urgency.

I was being motioned back, guided towards a sofa. I almost fell backwards over the arm and lay with my backside raised in the air over it. Lucius knelt quickly, as smooth as a panther on its prey. He threw my legs over his shoulders and, after pulling my pussy lips apart with his thumbs, he lowered his head and licked. He laved his tongue over me time and again, soaking up my juice before ending at my clit and coaxing it out.

I stared at the vision – Lucius Malfoy eating me out. I almost wanted to laugh, laugh with wonder and sheer unbridled pleasure (he was bloody, bloody good), but I daren't. So I just lay back and let myself come. I came quickly and strongly, my legs twitching as pleasure hurled through them. I tried to stifle my cry in my fist but was unable to. When he at last stopped, he pulled my hand away from my mouth. 'You sound glorious when you come. I want to hear you.'

I rose to my knees and ran my hands over him, undoing buttons and pushing his jacket back from his shoulders. 'Want to see you. I always did.'

It was true. Even when this man represented the very heart of evil, I was intrigued by what lay beneath. With the war behind us and forgiveness permissible, I would not stop to discover all he was. He stood quite passively now as I undid the buttons of his black shirt and pushed it apart and back. It was caught on his broad shoulders, held by strong arms, but it was enough for now. I ran my hands hungrily over the smooth, hairless torso now before me, sliding down to find his belt buckle. At this he shrugged off his shirt and bent to hold my head and turn it up to him. I gave him my mouth and he kissed me desperately, opening my mouth wide, assaulting me so much my lips swelled and bruised.

But I was focused. I soon had what I was seeking. I tore myself away from the kiss and looked down. His cock reared up at me, large and thick. I had thought I would never feel desire like I did in my dream, but to have this before me, so real and palpable, made me mad with lust. Lucius was standing beside the arm of the sofa. I knelt on it and braced myself on the arm, then dipped my head to take him in my mouth.

He made a strange guttural swallowing noise that was pure pleasure. It brought a rush of saliva to my tongue and coated the rigid pole in my mouth. I held his balls, squeezing them firmly which elicited a groan of encouragement, and sucked hard, up and down, not going gently or slowly, not teasing. I had never craved cock like this; the hunger to have him in my mouth overrode all other thoughts. I would question it perhaps at a later date, wonder as to how a woman such as me could cast all sense and decorum to the wind, but for now, I wanted him and I would have him. I took him as far down my throat as I could before finding the angle impossible. Without question I turned on my back, resting my neck on the arm of the sofa and letting my head hang off the end so that my neck was straight and in line with my chin. I opened my mouth for him.

With a hiss of anticipation, he took up position again and fed his cock into my mouth. Like this he could slide deep into my throat until his balls knocked against my nose. Lucius almost sobbed. His cock cut off my air but I rejoiced in it. He held it there for a time and I clenched on it, then as he pulled out I closed my lips in hard so that he had to drag along them. He withdrew fully and I gasped in a great gulp of air then gaped my mouth to let him back in. In he sank again, balls deep and throat full. I was utterly enclosed by him, surrounded by him and possessed by him, and for now I adored it.

He picked up a rhythm of mouth fucking, in and out, deep and long, stretching my lips, pushing my mouth and throat to take him. I would have stayed there as long as he wanted but I knew at length it would start to ache too much. He pulled out just as my throat started to protest at the invasion.

'Incredible, beautiful girl, but more of that another time. I must be inside you, Hermione. Turn over.'

I wriggled over and he grabbed my legs quickly, pulling them up up the end of the sofa and over each of his shoulders. He positioned his cock, nuzzling the head between my wet cunt lips, and thrust.

I was breached.

I was breached and taken and – fuck! – it was incredible. Never before, not in my dreams, not in reality, had I felt like this.

My back arched high to try to draw him even deeper and my neck strained. 'God! Yes!' I yelled, surprised at my own voice.

'Tell me,' he muttered through gritted teeth as he pulled out only to plunge back in with brutal power.

'So big. So hard. God, I'm full, Lucius, fuller than ever, fuller than anyone.'

'Anyone?'

'Yes.'

'Even those in your dream?'

I looked at him.

'What?' I said, trying to find words amidst the phenomenal fuck I was receiving. His cock didn't slow; it kept retreating then driving back through my ready, wet flesh.

'Better than those in your dream?'

'How do you know? I didn't mention anyone else.'

He concentrated on his thrusts, grunting with each drive forward.

'I know; I was there.'

'But I was dreaming. It was just in my head.'

'Desire has a way of transcending our bodies. And anyway …'

'What? – Oh God, there, right there, don't stop that – What?'

'I'm – Gods! You're tight! – I'm a wizard.'

'But …'

'Shut up and let me fuck you, witch.'

At that his hand found my clit and I was lost. He rubbed in time with his never-tiring thrusts and I felt it building, rippling, surging. I locked eyes with him and mouthed, 'Coming.' As his cock seared through me again, the wave broke, crashing headlong through me. My body shook. Fortunately it was pinned by him, and as I came calamitously, he poured himself into me.

'Fucking beauty!' he cried, every muscle taut, every inch of his body tight with orgasm. I felt the pulse of his cock as it released copiously inside me, hot, thick cream pooling deep within, plugged in by his flesh.

He collapsed on top of me, heavy and damp, and I held him, stroking his blond hair, smoothing it, loving the feel of it through my fingers.

'Can I stay here?' I asked after a lengthy post-coital silence.

'Forever.'

'How did you know about my dream?'

'I told you – I'm a wizard. And we must be connected. I don't understand it myself, but last night, I dreamt about you. I was watching you.'

'With … those three?'

'Black, Lupin and Snape, yes.'

'You saw it all?'

'In my dream I did. It was the best dream I've ever had.' He smiled.

I laughed and held him closer.

'Were they entirely in my imagination? It all felt so real.'

'I believe it went beyond a mere dream, and into a form of spiritual reality, if I can call it that.'

'Do you think they felt it too – beyond the Veil?'

'Yes.'

A glow of warmth settled in me.

'Lucky them,' smiled Lucius.

'I thought I had to choose between them, but at the same time … I wanted you. I wanted you from the start.'

'But you can't have them. That was never the choice.'

'I know that now. I just had to come to my senses. Choose to carry on as I was or …'

'Choose me.' He pushed himself up a little. I could still feel his admirably large cock nestled deep and warm inside me. We kissed, a soft giving kiss this time. When he pulled up, I looked into him and stroked his face.

'I choose you, Lucius.'

* * *

**The End. Short but, hopefully, sweet.**

**Thanks, as always. LL x**


End file.
